


Paper or Plastic?

by PetalsToTheMetal



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, crack fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToTheMetal/pseuds/PetalsToTheMetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend didn't like the ending to Black Butler so, I decided to do my take on it. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper or Plastic?

Alois, Lizzie, Ciel, and Sieglinde joined hands as they surrounded Claude's tiny, spider body. It had been a long night at the Phantomhive mansion but, they had finally done it. With the help of Sebastian, they had successfully pin-pointed his exact location, that small crack between the fridge and the stove, and captured him. Now it was time to put an end to his ways once and for all.  
Claude's body laid limp and paralyzed, trapped beneath the powers of a mighty force field; A plastic cup. The children giggled with delight at the sight of such a powerful demon being so hindered by common household items. It pleased them to see him struggle. In a desperate attempt to free himself, he had begun to scrape away at the interior with his eight legs. But, it was no use. Sebastian was aware of his usual tricks and had planned ahead. Instead of slipping a single napkin underneath his feet, he used what he knew Claude feared most... TWO napkins.

With a swift hand motion, Lizzie picked up her dear friend's prison and glared through it's see-through walls. Inside, she saw an exciting battle. Claude was suffering from lack of oxygen and was anxious to free himself. He knew he was trapped and was well aware that time was running out for him. So, he continued his plight to scrape against his container. However, it was no use. The magical abilities of plastic were too much for such an inferior being.

Lizzie whispered something to the others before handing it to Ciel. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He understood exactly what she meant just by the look in her twinkling, blue eyes. Together, they each took turns watching and waiting to see what Claude who do next. Until, finally, it was Alois turn to hold the cup. A hush fell over the group as everyone stared in anticipation at him. Then, he brought it up to eye level. A reluctant yet, playful grin spread across his face.

"S-Should I...?" He stuttered, seeking a approval from his friends. They all looked at each other silently before agreeing to let Alois deal the first blow. After all, it was only fair. Ciel and Sebastian may have lead the entire search party but, Alois was the one who brought fruit roll ups for everybody. 

"Do it, Alois. Do it now!", Sieglinde urged him. Her icey glare was enough to pierce even the bravest of hearts.

With no hesitation, Alois initiated the exorcism. He held the cup with both hands and vigorously began to shake it up and down. Hitting every surface inside of his jail, Claude tossed and turned repeatedly; Without stopping. The thought of hurting another living thing made Alois feel conflicted. However, it was Claude so who gives a shit.

"THE POWER OF PLASTIC COMPELS YOU! THE POWER OF PLASTIC COMPELS YOU!" The group chanted as they took turns messing with the cup. Sebastian, however, started to shy away as the children finished their dirty work. You see, he may have been one hell of a butler but the power of plastic compels him too.


End file.
